Jugendsünden
by jadzia1
Summary: Beka, Tyr und Dylan geraten durch Dinge aus ihrer Jugend in Verlegenheit :-)))


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tribune mir gehört nichts ausser der Idee zur Story....  
  
Widmung: für Nightlight deren Aufräumaktion heute mich erst draufbrachte...  
  
Typ: Fun :-)  
  
Archive: http://www.STORYFORUM.de  
  
Jugendsünden  
  
Beka fluchte, als sie die Brücke betrat. Hunt der gelangweilt im Piotensitz saß und darauf wartete das die Eridaner der Andromeda endlich einen Orbit um ihren Planeten zuwiesen, wunderte sich etwas, sagte aber nichts. Gestern Abend fand Beka die Idee ein paar Wochen Ruhe zu haben gar nicht schlecht... Das mit dem Parkorbit könnte durchaus noch ein paar Tage dauern, die Bürokratie von Eridani V arbeitete langsam. Aber der Planet wäre ein starker Bündnispartner für das neue Commonwealth, also musste Hunt die Wartezeit hinnehmen. "Eine Frechheit ist das, nach über 40 Jahren..." Beka beruhigte sich nicht, sie grummelte immer lauter vor sich hin und zerstörte Dylans Tagträume von einem perfekten Commonwealth, das perfekt von den Beamten von Eridani V geregelt wurde und in dem er strahlender Held von Planet zu Planet flog...... "Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen Beka?" Nun wurde ihr anscheinend erst bewusst das sie laut geflucht hatte und sie sah Hunt an als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. "Öhm ja...diese Hohlköpfe der Minos Gesellschaft wollen das ich bis in spätestens 48 Stunden meinen Lagerraum räume.. MEINEN Lagerraum, das teil hat mein vater gemietet...noch vor meiner Geburt....ich wusste noch nicht mal was davon..." "Minos Gesellschaft? Das sind doch die größten Halsabschneider in der Galaxis...die vermieten Lagerräume?" Hunt war erstaunt, normalerweise war die Minos Gesellschaft wie sie sich hochtrabend nannte, nur ein Haufen aus Schmugglern und Piraten...und "Lagerräume" waren eher Verstecke für Schmuggelware...aber dann fiel Dylan ein das Beka vor ihrem Leben auf der Andromeda auch Schmugglerin gewesen war und er hielt die Klappe...  
  
"Ich werde ihn nicht mitnehmen, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen..." Beka stand wutentbrannt vor der Maru und starrte Hunt an. "Tyr kommt nur zu ihrer Sicherheit mit es ist..." "Mir egal..." beendete Beka den Satz der eigentlich mit besser so... enden sollte... Nachdem ihr die Andromeda allerdings die Starterlaubnis verweigerte nahm sie ihren Wachhund doch an Bord. "Das eins klar ist Tyr, ich werde mich weder von ihnen bemuttern noch beschützen lassen..." grummelte Beka als sie die Maru unsanft in den Slipstream warf... Tyr hielt sich an der Reling hinter Beka fest. Minos Gebiet, kein guter Ort um selbst die schlagfertige Pilotin alleine hingehen zu lassen. "Auf das erste kann ich auch verzichten, das zweite werden sie nicht ablehnen..." sagte er ebenso förmlich und gereizt wie sie. Er hätte die Wartezeit bei Eridani lieber für andere Dinge als eine Lagerräumungsaktion genutzt.  
  
Wie ein Schatten, wich Tyr, nicht von ihrer Seite als sie den Asteroiden, in dem die Minos Gesellschaft ihren Hauptsitz hatte, erreichten. In den von seltsamen Gestalten bevölkerten Dockbereichen war das ja noch zu ertragen, aber als Beka den ruhigeren Bereich der Lagerplätze erreichte, wurde ihr Tyrs Anwesenheit langsam zuviel. Genetische ID bestätigt informierte der Sicherheitscomputer sie als sie ihre Handfläche auf den Öffnungsmechanismus der Lagerhöhle der Familie Valentine legte. "Tyr ab jetzt komme ich alleine zurecht ich muss nur diesen Lagerraum..." sie stockte als sie den Lagerraum sah, man konnte noch nicht mal hineingehen so vollgestopft war er..."ausräumen". Vielleicht kam sie doch nicht alleine zurecht. "Nein, nein ich komme doch nicht alleine zurecht..." murmelte Beka. "Tyr.." DerNietzscheaner wollte sich grade verkrümeln. "Ja?" "Ich bräuchte Hilfe. Bitte." besonders das Bitte fiel ihr schwer.  
  
Verstaubt von jahrzehnte altem Staub und Dreck, standen Beka und Tyr Stunden später im nun leeren Lagerraum. "Ah ich sehe sie sind fertig." einer der Lagerverwalter war aufgetaucht. Niemaden waren die Massen an Dingen entgangen, die in die Maru gebracht wurden, der Frachter war mittlerweile vollkommen zugestopft und überladen. "Ja wir sind fertig." Beka klang gereizt und versuchte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und verschmierte ihn dabei nur noch mehr. "Nein, sie sind nicht fertig. Der Raum muss besenrein übergeben werden." der Verwalter hielt Beka ein altertümliches Reinigungsgerät hin. "Vergessen sie es, wir gehen jetzt." Die Pilotin wollte an dem untersetzten Mann vorbeistürmen und drückte ihm schnell den Besen zurück in die Hand. "An welche Adresse soll ich die Rechnung für die Reinigung des Raumes dann schicken? Es wären 1000 Gulden." Wütend riss Beka ihm den Besen wieder aus der Hand. 1000 Gulden für die Reinigung dieses Loches. Ihr Laune stieg auch nicht grade, als Tyr auf der Maru vor ihr in der Dusche verschwand. "Das ist meine Dusche Tyr..." rief sie in das Bad der Maru. "Dann komm doch rein." Tyrs Stimme klang fast fröhlich durch das Rauschen des Wassers hindurch. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie das vielleicht getan, aber im Moment war sie nicht in der Stimmung dem Nietzscheaner diese Freude zu gönnen. Grinsend und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet kam Tyr endlich aus dem Bad. "Ich dachte schon sie wollten ihr restliches Leben in der Dusche verbringen...." es war offensichtlich das er absichtlich getrödelt hatte.  
  
Als sie endlich selbst erfrischt aus der Dusche in den Wohnbereich zurückkam saß er an dem kleinen Tisch eine Kiste vor sich. Nicht irgendeine Kiste. Es war ihre ganz private Kiste die sie als Kind immer mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. "Tyr wo haben sie die Kiste her?" Der Nietzscheaner reagiert erst nicht, sondern betrachtete fasziniert den inhalt. "Deine Kiste Beka?" er war ins private gewechselt. "NATÜRLICH ist das Meine Kiste Tyr...wo hast Du sie her?" "Der Verwalter brachte sie eben, sie stand noch in einer Nische im Lagerraum, ich habe die 50 Gulden Strafe dafür bezahlt..." Beka wusste nicht wen sie zuerst umbringen sollte, den Verwalter der aus allem geld machte oder Tyr der einfach die Kiste geöffnet hatte und darin hermkramte. Triumphierend brachte er etwas daraus hervor. "So so Captain Beka Valentine hat also mit Barbies gespielt..." Beka wünschte sich ein Loch zum hineinkrabbeln oder das sie eine Raumanomalie verschlag. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah und der Nietzscheaner räumte weiterhin Puppen und dazugehörende Kleidungsstücke aus der Kiste....  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Das Parkplatzproblem der Andromeda war noch immer nicht gelöst als Hunt bei Dienstende ein wenig Entspannung auf dem Aussichtsdeck suchte. Rommie betrat den Raum, ein paar Flexis in der Hand. "Ich wusste gar nicht das Du fast von der Schule geflogen wärst..." Hunt wurde zum zweiten mal am Tag aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Was?" verwirrt sah er Rommie an die ihm ein Flexi gab. Eine Mahnung an seine Eltern etwas besser auf ihren aufsässigen Sohn zu achten, der die Frechheit besessen hatte an eine der Außenmauern der Schule mit 3D Sprühfarbe "Commonwealth rulz" zu sprühen.... Fast hätte ihn das seinen Schulabschluss gekostet.... Hunt wollte im weichen Leder der Couch versinken...warum kam ihm keine Raumanomalie zu Hilfe wenn er eine brauchte... "Wo hast Du das her?" Rommie sah ihn unschuldig an. "Oh ich räume meine Datenbank ein wenig auf....." die Schiffs AI erschien flackernd. Nun hatte es Hunt zweimal mit seinem Schiff zu tun das bemüht unschuldig dreinschaute.... "Dann räumt woanders auf.." "Das werden wir, vielleicht entdecken wir noch andere interessante Dinge..." sagten beide gleichzeitig....  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
"Was heißt wir dürfen das Sonnensystem nicht anfliegen?" Beka starrte ungläubig den sturen Eridaner an. "Ihr Schiff ist eindeutig überladen und darf das System nicht anfliegen." erwiederte dieser ungerührt. "Aber wir könnten doch die Ladung auf die Andromeda umladen." Beka fand ihren Vorschlag gut, der Beamte nicht. "Um die Andromeda zu erreichen müssten sie das Sonnensystem durchqueren und das geht nicht da sie überladen sind." "Dann kontaktiere ich eben Captain Hunt das er die Ladung abholt." Auch dieser Vorschlag gefiel Beka und dem Beamten schon wieder nicht. "Sollte Captain Hunt mit der Andromeda seine Warteposition auf einen Parkorbit verlassen muss er wieder neu eine Warteposition beantragen..." Beka seufzte, es hatte bald eine Woche gedauert bis sie wenigstens die Warteposition bekommen hatten. Flimmernd verschwand der Beamte vom Monitor neben dem Pilotensitz. "Elende Bürokratie...." Beka war kurz davor nach Eridani V zu fliegen und den Beanten zu erwürgen. "Wir könnten die Ladung woanders zwischenlagern." schlug Tyr vor. "Ach ja? Und wo?"  
  
Das Gebiet um das neue Lager für die Ladung der Maru war vermint, mit automatischen Raketen um Raumschiffe abzuschießen bestückt und biologisch verseucht. Nichts und niemand der hier nicht hingehörte, hätte hier länger als eine Minute überlebt. "Sehr nett hier..." kommentierte Beka etwas genervt als sie den vollkommen überladenen Transportwagen durch einen Tunnel ins Innere des kleinen Planeten lenkte der den Kodiak als Depot gedient hatte. "Es ist sicher, das ist das wichtigste" kommentierte Tyr Bekas Meinung zum sichersten Platz im Universum. Fünf Frachtfahrten später war die Maru fast leer und das alte Transportfahrzeug so gut wie hinüber. "Brauchst Du den noch?" Beka deutete auf den Transportwagen. "Nein warum?" Tyr wusste nicht was Beka mit dem alten Fahrzeug wollte. "Ach Harper würde sich sicher über die Möglichkeit freuen einen VW Bus zu restaurieren...  
  
Beka inspizierte ein letztes Mal die Kisten aus der Maru die nun hier zwischen all den Munitionskisten und Waffenansammlungen ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatten, als ihr etwas auffiel. Unbemerkt von Tyr wanderte der kleine Beutel in ihren Rucksack.  
  
Als die Maru endlich in den Hangar der Andromeda schwebte wünschte sich Beka nichts als Urlaub. Aber der Antrag auf Urlaub wurde kategorisch von den Behörden Eridanis abgelehnt. Die Andromedacrew hatte sich für diplomatische Gespräche angemeldet und mehr nicht.  
  
Gerne überließ Beka das Verhandeln mit den Sturköpfen Dylan und saß mit ihrer Beute von dem Kodiak Planten im Aufenthaltsraum. Starrte aus dem Fenster das den Blick auf den den sich träge drehenden Planeten Eridani V freigab. Endlich hatten sie eine Parkposition, für exakt 100.000 Credits und 4 Tage, die Strafgebühren falls sie diese Zeit überzogen, waren horrend.  
  
Beka blickte erneut auf ihre Beute. Ein kleiner einfacher Beutel. Kindlich bestickt mit folgender Inschrift. "Dies ist das Eigentum von Tyr Anasazi, wer es öffnet muss sterben." Ein einfacher scan hatte nichts gefährliches im inneren gezeigt also öffnete Beka den Beutel. Etwas kullerte heraus. "Beka..." `Shit!' "Ähm ja Tyr?" unschuldig blickte sie zu dem großen Nietzscheaner auf... "Woher haben sie das?" "Ach das?" Beka leerte den restlichen Inhalt des Beutels möglichst unschuldig auf den Tisch, wenn sie schon starb wollte sie wissen für was... "BARBIEKÖPFE?" sie starrte erst den Ihnalt des Beutels dann Tyr an der duch tatsächlich rot anlief... "Ich hätte es mir denken können bei ihrer brutalen Ader..." grinste Beka und nahm einen Kopf in die Hand... "Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Die gehörten meiner kleinen Schwester sie hat sie mir geschenkt." Tyr sammelte hastig die Köpfe ein und stopfte sie in seine Tasche. Es hätte ihm grade noch gefehlt das Harper oder Trance das mitbekamen.... "Ja ja ihr Schwester..." grinste Beka, stand auf und verließ den Raum...  
  
Harper hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, der neue Barbiekörper für den Kopf den Beka hatte mitgehen lassen war perfekt, selbst die kleinen Knochenklingen waren perfekt... Ohne Probleme knackte Beka Tyrs Türschloß und schlich in sein Quartier.  
  
Am Abend fand der Nietzscheaner die erste echt nietzscheanische Barbie mit einem schönen Gruß von Harper, Beka und Trance die für die Kleidung gesorgt hatte, auf seinem Bett.....  
  
Ende 


End file.
